


I'm half doomed and you're semi-sweet

by vikinglord



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Beagle Line - Freeform, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, baeksoo - Freeform, both baeksoo are whipped for each other, shape shifters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikinglord/pseuds/vikinglord
Summary: When Kyungsoo first started his term at the Imperial Academy, this was not how he imagined things would be. From learning to control his morphing abilities to dealing with a certain Byun Baekhyun and his weird antics. He's in for one wild year at this magical school.Prompt BS-16
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69
Collections: Mythsoological Fic Fest





	I'm half doomed and you're semi-sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first baeksoo story and I really enjoyed writing this. The dynamics between them are so interesting also when you add a bit of fantasy into the mix it gets even better,, I hope that you guys enjoy reading this~
> 
> Title from Fall Out Boy - Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes

When Kyungsoo first started his term at the Imperial Academy, this was not how he imagined things would be. A huge black dragon hung upside down from a tree, it yapped its large jaws while flapping its wings at him. The current of wind generated almost knocked him off his feet. Kyungsoo grabbed a tree trunk to keep himself stable, sending a death glare at the huge creature that was creating all the racket.

Kyungsoo was one of the few at the academy who didn't come from a family of metamorphs. He really wasn't qualified for any of this. His parents were as non-magic as could be. And when Kyungsoo first started showing signs of his dragon form when he turned seventeen they were beyond terrified. Them running into the university's pro rector on one of their hospital visits was a stroke of luck or was it? Kyungsoo would never know. But after finishing his last year at his regular highschool, he ended up here - the Imperial Academy for Magick, a place where he was taught of all that his human brain couldn't fathom and also a place where he had to deal with bratty dragon morphs and their tantrums.

"He lost his amulet and now he can't get down from there." He spotted Kim Jongdae peeping at him from behind a tree where he'd taken shelter from the strong blows of wind. Kyungsoo had chuckled, the tiger morph did need protection considering how petite he was.

"I've gathered that." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, "What do you want me to do about it?" He glanced at the black dragon, who too looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You're a dragon morph too so I figured you might be able to help." Jongdae shrugged. "If not then I guess Baekhyun's gonna have to spend the night here until the teachers wake up and come to help."

The dragon 'growled' at that. Kyungsoo could almost see a stream of smoke coming out of his mouth but he figured Byun Baekhyun, for all his credibility, wasn't strong enough to breathe fire yet. That was difficult even for the strongest of dragon morphs.

Among all metamorphs, dragon morphs were extremely rare and thus they were the least understood. Any books that Kyungsoo had read before coming to the academy had only covered surface level knowledge about dragons. Dragon morphs were said to have descended from the royal family of the kingdom of Silla, one of the important rulers of what is now part of modern Korea.

Kyungsoo pondered for a while. Although each person's amulet was unique and was suited for themselves only, it might be possible for those with similar animal counterparts to share an amulet. He inhaled, evening out his breathing before taking off his amulet. Kyungsoo hadn't had a lot of chances to willingly convert into his dragon form for the past month that he'd spent at Imperial so the transformation was difficult. His limbs started to grow, his robes loosened as dark emerald scales started appearing on his skin. It was both breathtaking and horrifying.

Kyungsoo waited until his long tail fully emerged before he tried flapping his wings. Flight was difficult but he managed to make to where Baekhyun was dangling suspended in air with his dragon feet stuck in a mass of branches. Kyungsoo tried but couldn't reach his feet. Whoever thought of giving dragons abnormally large bodies with the tiniest of limbs must've been playing a cruel joke.

Getting tired of his attempt, he tried another way. He reached for the branches that Baekhyun seem to have been stuck in and started hacking at the wood with his claws. One by one the branches started to fall, loosening their hold on the trapped dragon until it was finally free and fell to the group with a thump.

Kyungsoo came down too with much more grace until he landed on his feet and retrieved his amulet before wearing it around his neck. The round, gold pendant jiggled as he transformed back and pulled back his robes. "Don't give me that look." He said when he saw the black dragon who look at him with an accusatory look. "There was no other way to get you down. Now hold your wings, I'm gonna try something."

He stood in front of the dragon and stared into it's obsidian eyes. He unclasped the amulet the slightest bit. It's chain was big enough to accommodate his dragon neck and still leave some space so it should fit both him and Baekhyun. Although it might be a tight fit.

He closed the distance between them before taking one half of his amulet and swinging it over Baekhyun's dragon neck. Damn should've done it from the other side. Kyungsoo cursed as he struggled with the clasp of the amulet. Finally, after what felt like ages of breathing in dragon breath, he managed to close the amulet over both of them.

The effect was instant, the humongous black dragon started transforming into a pale skinny boy. Kyungsoo was so taken aback by the fact that his idea worked that he almost didn't realise the fact that Byun Baekhyun was standing stark naked in front of him. Almost.

"Put some fucking clothes on!" He all but shrieked, a hint of red on his cheeks as he averted his gaze.

"Please. You're acting like you've never seen a dick." Baekhyun teased before turning away, "Jongdae-ya please get me my robes." Kyungsoo could almost hear him pouting.

Kim Jongdae hopped from behind his tree to help his friend get dressed. The said task was easier said than done especially with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun bound together with the amulet. There was only so much room to move. Yet somehow they managed the uphill task and finally made their way towards the boys' dormitory.

…

"Stop. Fucking. Moving!" Kyungsoo shoved Baekhyun's body away from him. It was mid November and although the air had gotten significantly colder over the past few days, the constant body heat coming from Baekhyun was bothersome. The other just couldn't stop himself from getting into Kyungsoo's personal space with the way they were attached using the amulet.

They made their way up the tower stairs as stealthily as possible. Which to be honest was possibly the hardest thing to do considering how Kyungsoo was with two of the loudest boys in his year. The entire dormitory was asleep and the slightest of sound could wake up the Prefects or God forbid the Head Boy. Kyungsoo shuddered to think what would become of them if they were caught sneaking out late at night. Curse both Byun Baekhyn and Kim Jongdae for dragging me into this.

"Here." He pulled both of them when they reached his room. The dorm tower was a slender structure with a common room at the very base and rooms lined up along the staircase. Kyungsoo's room happened to be in the middle of the tower which he shared with his best friend.

Speaking of said best friend, the tall lanky guy lay motionless on his bed with his feet sticking out. Completely oblivious to Kyungsoo's internal turmoil.

"So… um… how are we supposed to sleep?" Baekhyun voiced out what all of them were thinking.

Jongdae pointed to the amulet keeping both of them bound, "Well you two obviously cannot be separated. I guess you'll have to share a bed."

Kyungsoo paled, "No fucking way!"

"Fuck no!" Baekhyun spoke up at the same time as him. 

"Okay chill guys. It was just a suggestion." Kim Jongdae had this stupid smirk on that Kyungsoo had a strong urge to wipe off of that face. Baekhyun looked like he shared his sentiments but Kyungsoo couldn't be sure with how flushed his cheeks also looked.

A grumble sound made them all look in the same direction where Chanyeol's huge figure was slowly emerging from underneath the duvet, "What the heck is all this noise about?"

"Oh hey." Jongdae's face lit up, completely ignoring Chanyeol he turned towards the two standing behind him, "Baekhyun could take Park's bed. We can push the beds together. That way you guys won't 'technically' be sharing a bed."

Kyungsoo could point out a number of things that were wrong about this but the small boy had already dragged Chanyeol out and the two of them were pushing the beds together.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Kyungsoo turned towards Chanyeol. He felt bad for ruining his friend's sleep like that. But the other seemed like he didn't mind especially after they filled him with everything he missed. If anything, he seemed bummed about the fact that he missed the exciting part.

"In their room I guess." Chanyeol shrugged.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning then." Kyungsoo said.

"You will." Jongdae came up to drag Chanyeol out of the room, "Don't have too much fun without us, kids!" he exclaimed. 

"Just leave already!" Baekhyun bellowed from beside Kyungsoo, stepping up to open the door to make his point clearer.

…

Byun Baekhyun, as it turned out, was just as restless in his sleep as he was when he was awake. His constant twisting and turning kept Kyungsoo up for the better part of the night. It was almost dawn when sleep finally came and he settled in the furthest corner of his bed that the amulet would allow him, away from the other's constant thrashing. 

He didn't even manage to get a decent amount of sleep before he was woken up by a heavy weight pressing on the left side of his body. His eyes fluttered open lazily only to land on a mass of black hair right on his shoulder.

Byun Baekhyun was lying on top of him!

Well, not entirely. His head was tucked under his chin and he let out soft puffs of warm breath against Kyungsoo's neck. He couldn't help but shudder. There was some movement against his inner thigh, making him aware of the leg that Baekhyun had tucked in between his own and the arm that was thrown over his torso. Too much physical contact.

Kyungsoo's brain was going haywire. He felt the mouth near his neck draw closer and suddenly there was something wet. Okay, no! Kyungsoo made to push the body of mass away from him, waking Baekhyun in the process.

He blinked a few times in confusion, "Whaa--?" He stopped when his realised how his body was strapped against Kyungsoo's. He immediately sprang back, "Oh! I'm so sorry." His cheeks turned red, and he was looking anywhere except at Kyungsoo.

The poor boy looked miserable. Kyungsoo was trying to think of something to say to ease the awkwardness when the door flew open to reveal Chanyeol, still in his orange pyjamas. "Oh, good. You're both awake. Jongdae's gone down to Professor Lee's office to see if we can meet him before breakfast." Just as Kyungsoo was about to question his friend about the use of Kim's first name he was interrupted.

"We should hurry too, then!" Baekhyun said, a little too enthusiastically. It almost seemed fake. He jumped out of bed, the force of the amulet pulling Kyungsoo along. They'd slept in their uniforms last night so there was no need to change and they headed straight downstairs.

Professor Lee, being the head of Magical Transmutation at the academy, had a fairly spacious office. The place was filled to the brim with shiny trinkets and colourful paintings with a splatter of hand drawn sketches of magical creatures tossed all over. Kyungsoo couldn't decide where to look. Everything looked just as fascinating.

There was a huge stained glass window that let in the bright morning sunlight, standing under which was Professor Lee. Even in the early hours of the day the man seemed to be immaculately put together in his deep purple robes and his hair matted down with an extra strong gel. He stood with his hands clasped, squinting at them from behind his glasses as they entered.

"Oh I see." he said as his eyes landed on the amulet dangling between both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. It seemed that Jongdae had already briefed him about everything but there was no hint of anger or frustration. Instead, he came closer and bent over as he examined the amulet in awe, then looking up at both the wearers. "So, which one of you lost his amulet again?" He finally straightened up.

"Uh… that would be me." Baekhyun's voice came out meek. 

"Well, I will have another one made for you Mr. Byun. Until then," he reached over to his desk and pulled a small rectangular tin, "you can use these."

"Core suppressants." Kyungsoo whispered, almost in fascination. They'd read about them in class. But Imperial Academy believed in helping the students control their core themselves instead of making them dependant on suppressants.

"Yes, Mr. Do. It's good to know that someone pays attention to my lectures." Professor Lee smiled at him before turning to Baekhyun, "Now I'll try to have your new amulet made as soon as possible so you only need to take one every day. And report to Mrs. Yun at the infirmary every day. Core suppressants have been seen to have a number of side effects. I want you to stop taking them as soon as you feel something wrong."

Baekhyun nodded, taking the tin from him, "So, that's it? Are we not getting expelled?" 

Professor Lee gave them all a look, "Of course, you're not getting out of this that easily. Other than Mr. Byun losing his amulet, you all broke countless school rules." 

Chanyeol whimpered as if to protest that he had nothing to do with any of this but stopped himself.

"Mr. Byun and Mr. Do will take extra lessons with me every Monday and Wednesday at six for the rest of the term. Clearly both you have much to learn about your dragon cores." Kyungsoo glowered at Jongdae who did made faces at the two of them from where he stood behind Professor Lee, "And Mr. Kim," Professor Lee turned to him, catching him in the middle of his shenanigans, "You and Mr. Park have a week's worth of detention. Two hours after classes every day at the library. Mr. Song would appreciate your help."

…

"One week of detention!" Chanyeol let out a frustrated huff, "And I didn't even do anything." Kyungsoo could tell there was a rant coming on so he muted out his friend. Instead he focused where his amulet hung on his neck, now free from it's other wearer. As per Professor Lee's instructions the suppressant should start working an hour after it was consumed and much to Kyungsoo's fascination it did.

Baekhyun was now walking free, nothing tying them together whatsoever. Kyungsoo won't say he missed it too much. Not even when the other walked away from him towards his own room with a somewhat solemn smile. "Thank you, Do Kyungsoo." he heard a soft voice come from him as he walked away.

Ktungsoo stared at his back as it made its way up the stairs, his mind racing with all sorts of thoughts. "Well that was anticlimactic." Chanyeol's booming voice broke through his reverie.

He shook his head before following his friend into their dorm room, "Yeah, I guess it was."

…

In the days that followed Kyungsoo would go about his regular classes, hearing Chanyeol complain about the gross bookshelves he had to clean and how Mr. Song berate them for the tiniest of portion they left uncleaned. Among struggling with homework and managing his classes, his first after school lesson with Professor Lee came rolling about in no time.

The air was especially cold in the part of the campus where their lessons were to take place. It was a field in front of a rundown tower that had never been repaired and remained deserted for the most part. Kyungsoo noticed how the number of students lessened the further he walked away from the main academic building until there was no one in sight. Even the cleaning staff, it seemed, liked to avoid this place. Kyungsoo noted when he spotted layers of aged dust that settled in the grooves of the terracotta tiles that lined the perimeter of the field, forming a huge misshapen circle.

"About time." he heard someone say from behind him, causing him to sharply turn towards the sound. 

There he was. Byun Baekhyun. Leaning against one of the huge pillars of the building as he looked over to the field where Kyungsoo stood. He looked completely uncaring about the fact that the fragile ruins behind him might topple over any second. Instead, he casually rested against them with his hands inside his pockets.

It was the first time Kyungsoo had seen him in anything that was not their dull uniform robes. And he'd be lying if he said that the other didn't look good in that black hoodie he was wearing. Did Byun always have such broad shoulders? Kyungsoo found himself wondering.

"You're staring." he heard the other tease, causing him to immediately turn red as he looked away. 

"Professor Lee isn't here yet?" he said, in an attempt to change the subject, seeing the other walk closer to him in his peripheral.

Sure enough. As soon as he asked the question, Professor Lee came into view, wearing his signature purple robes. Did this man ever change out of them?

"Afternoon, Professor." they both greeted the man in unison who nodded in return.

"Shall we start the lesson?" Professor Lee clapped his hands together and began explaining what they'd be doing. 

Kyungsoo's brain raced to keep up with every bit of information. Never in a million years would he have thought that he'd be getting a private lesson from one of the country's most notable dragon morphs. Professor Lee paused after explaining the basics before announcing that he'll start with a physical demonstration of a controlled transformation and he expected them to follow.

"Hold your dragon form for about 5 minutes and then try to transform back. If you're unable to do so then take these." He handed both of them a suppressant each. "Now take off those amulets and set your dragons free." With that he himself took off in the blink of an eye, letting his massive deep violet dragon wings loose into the open air.

To his right, Kyungsoo noticed Baekhyun pull out a shiny looking amulet from under his hoodie. This must be the new one. He'd never paid attention to his older one but this new amulet looked eerily similar to his own. The same round pendant, the same hold polish all over the heavy chain. Even some of carvings looked similar. No. Amulets don't mean anything. They're just a temporary solution to help amateur metamorphs control their transformations. Kyungsoo dismissed any on coming thought.

"Ready?" He saw Baekhyun looking at him with big nervous looking eyes. Poor guy must be traumatised after what happened with his last transformation. 

Kyungsoo reached over to squeeze his hand as a gesture of reassurance. Baekhyun, it seemed, wasn't expecting the sudden physical contact if the sudden reddening of his neck was anything to go by. Kyungsoo tried to ignore his own blush and the quickening of his heartbeat as he entangled their fingers. "Let's go together, yeah?"

Baekhyun nodded timidly. His usual air of confidence replaced by uncertainty with a hint of shyness as both of them took off their amulets while still holding hands. They felt their changing bodies as they shed their clothes and as supple human flesh morphed into sharp, unforgiving scales.

Green and black colours clashed as two magnificent creatures emerged out of them. The two dragons took flight together, letting the winds carry them once they shot themselves to a certain height. Despite the obsidian coloured dragon being much larger and carrying more force in its flight, the two kept pace with each other, messing about in the air but never venturing too far from each other.

Kyungsoo had never felt more free with his dragon. It was probably the first time that instead of constant dread he felt a sense of belonging to his inner dragon core. He felt Baekhyun's black wings coming up to tickle the soft, scale-less part of his skin, effectively taking his attention away from his heavy thoughts and letting him lose himself in the moment. The two dragons danced around each other in a sort of practised routine, chasing after each other as they grew more comfortable in the light current of air that kept them flying.

Kyungsoo was pulling at Baekhyun's tail when he heard Professor Lee call out to them from the ground where he stood, now transformed back into his human form. Kyungsoo shook his head. They'd completely lost track of time. He tugged at Baekhyun's tail and both headed for the surface.

They were just a few feet from the ground when Kyungsoo heard his name. _Do Kyungsoo._ He heard it again. It was like a soft whisper that immediately stopped him in his tracks. Did that voice come from inside his head? He turned around to see Baekhyun looking at him with pitiful eyes. Did Baekhyun just talk to him using telepathy?

 _Help. I can't change back._ There was that voice again. Concern took over as Kyungsoo's brain finally registered the actual words. 

He looked at Baekhyun. _Why?_ He tried to get the message across, willing the telepathy to work. 

And it seemed like it did when Baekhyun replied with, _I don't know. I don't know. I just can't._ The panic stricken look on his dragon's face was enough to break Kyungsoo's heart a little. 

He himself wasn't sure if he'd be able to transform back by in that moment, unknowingly, reassuring Baekhyun became his priority. So, without thinking, he wrapped his wings across the other's massive scaled back in an imitation of a human hug. His mouth nuzzled against the other's neck. A soft, comforting gesture. _You're okay. I got you._ Kyungsoo whispered.

Soon after, both the dragons had calmed down, breathing into each other. Their shared sense of serenity helped them as they slowly started transforming back into their human selves. 

Suspended in the air without the help of their wings there was nothing for them to do but fall disgracefully to the ground. Their naked bodies, still wrapped up in each other as they fell with a thud.

Professor Lee who watched the entire affair from a distance rubbed his chin as his calculating eyes followed each motion, "Hmm… interesting." He said. This little experiment of his was turning out to be far more fascinating than he'd anticipated.

… 

Kyungsoo fell to the ground just as his dragon form changed back into his human form. His ass hurt from the direct impact and just the many times he'd tried transforming before he was but naked. He could see Baekhyun landed a few feet away from him in a similar state.

"You know you can use a quick summoning spell before you land to avoid being naked all the time." Professor Lee said with an amused smile.

"You couldn't have told us that before?" Baekhyun said as he pulled his clothes back on.

It had been a couple weeks since their lessons first started and somehow their teacher had failed to mention that piece of information.

"Must've slipped my mind. We'll start working on it next week. Now go and get some rest you two." With that he left them to their own devices.

With the sun completely out of sight, they were more than late for dinner which wasn't unusual for when they had their extra lessons. Thankfully, their friends were kind enough to save them some food. Kyungsoo couldn't help the smile that made its way on his face upon seeing the two figures that sat in one corner of the almost empty dining hall.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Chanyeol waved them over, "The food's getting cold." He gestured to the colourful display of an assortment of edibles that lay before them. If there was anything that Kyungsoo loved about the Imperial it was the food. Each day they got a new selection of a variety of mains and deserts all which tasted heavenly.

Kyungsoo sat down as he took the bowl of noodle soup that his friend passed over to him. Just as he thought. Heavenly. Beside him Baekhyun had the same dazed expression upon finally having the time to eat. Jongdae and Chanyeol looked at them from across the table. Neither making any comments about they were ravishing the food.

Somehow, they'd formed a bond. The four of them. Eating together as a group most of the time, or sitting together in the classes they shared. It had been a slow process, something none of them had quite registered as it happened and yet now they'd gotten to a point where sharing school gossip had become a pivotal part of the day.

"Okay so hear this," Jongdae said, looking up from his phone, eyes glowing with mischief, "Kim Junmyeon aka the Head Boy got caught sneaking out to a party last night. I heard the teachers were furious and they're thinking of taking away his badge."

"Wait for real? Kim Junmyeon?" Baekhyun spoke, mouth still full of the fried prawn that he'd stuffed in it just moments ago. "The goody two shoes? There's no way he'd do something like that."

"The evidence speaks for itself." Jongdae pushed his phone out to them. The screen showed three guys, the one on the far right was Kim Junmyeon as Kyungsoo recognised him. But the Head Boy looked completely unlike his usual immaculate self. His hair slicked down over his forehead where it over his eyes that were lined with dark eyeliner. Kyungsoo spotted a little dab of highlighter too before Jongdae pulled his phone back.

Baekhyun whistled, "He's hot." Earning himself a kick from under the table. 

"Those other two." Kyungsoo said, completely ignoring Baekhyun, "They're the two Chinese transfer students right?" 

"Yeah." It was Chanyeol who answered, "Those two are totally shagging if you ask me."

"Chanyeol!" He reached across to hit his friend.

"It's true though, Soo. There's so much sexual tension there. Poor Junmyeon is stuck between the two of them." Jongdae said, his gaze having completely returned to his phone.

"We're not here to discuss who's shagging who. Also never call me that again, Kim!" Jongdae earned the same fate as his tall, lanky friend.

Even though they'd grown closer lately Kyungsoo still found it hard to warm up to the other two. Then again, he was never very good at making friends anyway. It's not just them. 

"Hey," Baekhyun easily distracted him as the other two in front of them went back to whispering to each other, "You tried this?" He was holding a pastry in front of him, offering him to take a bite.

Kyungsoo would've felt apprehensive about the other feeding him but the sweet treat looked just too good for him not to try. He took his time devouring the flavour and almost didn't notice how Baekhyun kept looking at him the entire time. A deep look on his face as if he was thinking hard about something as he stared at him.

"What?" Kyungsoo asked, seemingly interrupting Baekhyun's train of thought who looked taken aback by the sudden question.

"Huh? Oh nothing." The boy shifted his gaze to stare at the tablecloth, lightly grazing it with his fingers, "You wanna work on the Econ homework together after this?" He said, his voice sounding almost shy.

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at him. There's no way he would've only wanted to ask about homework. "Yeah sure." There was something weird going on with Byun Baekhyun.

…

The days grew colder as December approached. Kyungsoo liked to spend most of his free time in his bed which was, much to his disappointment, also claimed by his friend. Chanyeol's hair tickled his face as he tried to wrap his huge body around him, mumbling something about needing more body heat.

"I swear to God, Park Chanyeol, if you pass that flu onto me---" He hadn't finished when the door flew open to reveal Jongdae and Baekhyun covered from head to toe in heavy winter clothes.

"Why are you guys still in bed?!" Baekhyun exclaimed. "Didn't we plan to go out this weekend?" He pouted and Kyungsoo would have almost been swayed had he not been reminded why they were staying back by Chanyeol's loud sneeze.

"Someone's turning nineteen tomorrow~" Jongdae came over to nudge Chanyeol's docile resting form.

"Can't. This one needs some rest till he gets better and I'm staying with him." Kyungsoo gestured towards his friend who was all but clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

Both Baekhyun and Jongdae shared a look with each other, "I guess we're staying too then." they spoke together in the way that used to creep the fuck out of him.

The four of them spent the rest of the day in Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's room playing board games and eating candy. Jongdae showed them how he was learning how to control his tiger core and he could shift a part of his body while the rest remained the same. He chased them down the stairs with white tiger paws emerging from underneath his sleeves, complete with the sharp looking claws and everything. Thank God there was no one patrolling at the time.

"Ah! My head hurts!" Chanyeol complained when they settled back down in their room, throwing the tissue box he was using in their direction, "I hate you all!"

Kyungsoo's caring side immediately came through and he made sure to make his friend rest after handing him some medicine. Since the others looked like they had no plans of leaving, he made them push together the two available beds so they'll have space to sleep. It'll be a tight fit but they'll make do.

He then handed them some spare clothes of his to change into for the night. "Umm…" Baekhyun was staring at the clothes? "Are we supposed to change here? Like in front of you?"

"C'mon, Baek. We're all guys here. There's nothing we haven't seen here right?" Jongdae said jokingly, getting a shove from his friend in return.

Kyungsoo chuckled seeing Baekhyun turn red, "It's okay. I won't look if that's what you're worried about." He reassured.

But despite that. He couldn't help but take a look just as Baekhyun was taking off his shirt to reveal his strong looking back. His shoulders spanning out broad on both sides and Kyungsoo keep himself from being bewildered. He only looked away when the back was covered again by a shirt. His shirt. Which was thankfully loose enough to fit Baekhyun properly. Kyungsoo's gaze landed on Jongdae who waggled his eyebrows at him. Oh God he must've caught him staring. Kyungsoo could die of embarrassment!

…

Christmas was just around the corner and most of the students were looking forward to the holidays. Not Kyungsoo though. His parents were flying to Japan to see his older brother this year which meant that his only options were either to go home and spend the holidays all by himself or stay here at school and again be all by himself. Neither option seemed very tempting.

"You could come stay at my place." Baekhyun said, looking up at him with round, anticipating eyes.

"Yeah, Kyungsoo. It'll be fun." Jongdae looked from his cereal. "You should come." Jongdae spent his Christmas at Baekhyun's every year. Kyungsoo hadn't asked why and it seemed the other wasn't in the mood to tell either.

"I don't know…" Kyungsoo didn't think it would be appropriate considering the fact that they hadn't even known each other for that long.

"Oh come on, Kyungsoo! If my sister wasn't coming over, I'd have gone to stay over with these guys too." Chanyeol nudged him from the side.

"Thank you, Chanyeol. Good to know that you'd ditch your family for us." Baekhyun chuckled.

"Please I'd do anything to avoid all the errands my mum's going make run." 

"You gotta come too, Chanyeol~" Jongdae whined, "You can come after Christmas once your sister leaves. Our break won't end till February."

"I'll try." Chanyeol said before turning to Kyungsoo, "But you. You're going with them. Otherwise you're coming with me and babysitting my sister's kid."

Kyungsoo grimaced at that. "Okay. I will. Jeez!"

…

Somehow, Baekhyun had failed to mention that he was the son of a millionaire landlord and that he lived in a freaking mansion. Kyungsoo couldn't take his eyes off of the huge arches that lined the house. Baekhyun's brother had driven them from the train station and was now leading them inside.

"Mum's a little excited to see Baekhyun's new friend so don't get too overwhelmed." Baekbeom told Kyungsoo as they entered the house and made their way down the hall.

Mrs. Byun was more than a little excited with the way she hugged each of them and started throwing questions at them. Especially Kyungsoo. The questioning continued throughout dinner when Baekhyun's dad also joined them.

"Alright, it's time for you kids to go to bed. You've had a long day." Mrs. Byun said with a tone of finality once they were done with eating.

Kyungsoo hadn't even registered how tired he was until then. So he let himself be guided upstairs by Baekhyun. Their luggage having already been taken up as the other informed him. Once they got upstairs Kyungsoo could see a huge open space cut out between the two floors which was surrounded by a railing from all sides. It formed a sort of a rectangular balcony structure from which you could look down as it opened into the living room.

"C'mon." He felt Baekhyun pull him along. "This will be your room." He opened the door for Kyungsoo to step in.

Kyungsoo looked around the room which looked more than comfortable for him before turning around, "Thank you, Baekhyun." He went in for a hung completely taking the other for a surprise. "Really." He did appreciate Baekhyun and his family for having him over.

Baekhyun had turned a shade warmer when Kyungsoo pulled away, trying to hide his embarrassment by lowering his head. "It's no big deal." He said, "Tell me if you need anything, yeah?" With that he quickly turned away and went out of sight.

Weird. 

The next few days they spent eating their fill of Mrs. Byun's cooking and playing every possible game they could indoors because of how heavy it was snowing outside. On the actual day of Christmas it was loud and unruly in the Byun house. They'd decided to exchange presents by pulling out names. Baekhyun had thrown a fit when the present he'd gotten from his brother was an ugly pair of socks. Kyungsoo was happy with his own. A nice looking scarf from Jongdae who'd earned a big smile and a thank you from him.

They settle down later for dinner where the table was loaded with a spread of delicious smelling food. Kyungsoo wasn't a big eater but he had second helpings of almost everything. The family shared small anecdotes throughout dinner keeping up the lively atmosphere.

Later that night, when some of the snow had settled Kyungsoo decided to venture out into the lawn that was covered with a sheet of white. He tightened the scarf he'd gotten earlier around his neck and explored the area. 

"Beautiful isn't it?" He heard someone say from behind him, knowing all too well who it was before he turned around to meet the pouty smile that Baekhyun had.

"The snow? Yeah." Kyungsoo replied. The moonlight reflecting on Baekhyun's eyes was so mesmerising. He took a step closer, still looking at him.

Baekhyun smiled then this excited looked passed between his eyes, "Hey, I've been trying something. Wanna see?" He didn't wait for an answer before ripping his amulet off and turning into his black beautiful dragon form. Kyungsoo could never not be fascinated by the sight. He sat down on a smooth patch of snow, watching as Baekhyun took off, doing backflips in the air. He'd gotten a lot better at flying and looked more carefree now. It was magnificent to watch.

After a couple more rounds of flying the enormous black dragon came down and rested onto Kyungsoo's lap. It's wings taking up a huge space around them as the dragon looked up with soft, mellow eyes as if waiting to be petted. Kyungsoo obliged, running a hand over those smooth scales. The dragon slowly transformed back into the small human that Kyungsoo was most familiar with. The same mellow expression remained on his face. 

Kyungsoo ran his fingers over the loose hair that framed Baekhyun's face, tucking the few strands behind his ear. He looked so pretty. The cool glow from the no on lighting up his features from the softness of eyebrows to plushness of his lips. Kyungsoo's eyes darted to the curve where his mouth ended and a tiny mole blossomed. It looked just within the reach of his own lips.

"Kyungsoo." Baekhyun's voice came out soft, airy, intimate as he reached up to put a hand on his face. The light pull on his face as drew them closer was what pulled him back to reality. He couldn't do this.

Blood thrummed in his ears and he couldn't hear what Baekhyun was saying as he removed his head from his lap and made to run back into the house. Away from all the possibilities of what could've happened between them. He couldn't do it. He wasn't ready for feelings or getting romantically attached. It just wasn't his thing. For now, all he could do was avoid Baekhyun as much as possible.

…

And he did so. Quite successfully, actually. That was until Chanyeol came over and he forced them all hang out together because of how much he missed all of them. Kyungsoo couldn't think straight with Baekhyun around. The sight of his lips reminded him of how close he'd gotten to feeling them with his own.

They'd been playing a drinking game late into the night of Kyungsoo's birthday with the alcohol they sneaked from where Baekhyun's parents kept their stash. They didn't stop until both sleep and the haziness from being drunk took over. Chanyeol passed out on the ground while Jongdae nursed his head in another corner.

Kyungsoo noticed Baekhyun trying to stand up but failing and almost falling over when Kyungsoo caught him. He rested his body against his own, giving him the support he needed. "Kyungsoo, we need to talk." His words were slow but still crystal clear. "The other day---"

Kyungsoo interrupted him, "We don't have to talk about this, Baek." He said, noticing how Jongdae was lifting Chanyeol up and taking him along with him out of the room to give them some privacy.

"I just…" Baekhyun started, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He mumbled against his shirt. Kyungsoo could feel the vibration of each word, "I stepped out of line and that wasn't right. I know you're mad at me because of that---" 

"I'm not mad at you, Baekhyun." He pulled back, grabbing the other by the shoulders so he can look at him properly. "I just don't want something like this to happen again. Okay?"

He saw a look of hurt flash over Baekhyun's face but he nodded nonetheless, "It won't." He visibly swallowed before his face took on a dark, determined look.

"Good." was all Kyungsoo could say in return. Even though he was feeling anything but that. 

…

The rest of their break passed by in the blink of an eye. By the time they started school again Kyungsoo had mastered Jongdae's trick of transforming just his hands. Although his tiny looking dragon hands didn't look that impressive.

All of them had gotten significantly better at controlling their cores without the need of an amulet. Even though they were still a far way from going without it completely. Chanyeol, however, had other problems with his core. His phoenix had yet to take full form and often times he could go completely without an amulet without ever showing signs of transforming. Kyungsoo could tell how troubled his friend was by this even though he liked to pass it off by joking about it.

The new semester started with them learning about more practical side of things about their inner magick core and the features that came with it. They got to practice transforming in class and learn to do simple incantations. It was both mentally and physically draining.

They'd settle down each day into the boys common room tending to the scratches and bruises they got due to the intense training. It was in times like these that Kyungsoo noticed Baekhyun looking at him with longing glances. He'd look away, embarrassed, each time Kyungsoo caught him. He did stay true to his word, however. He was still clingy and touchy but he never let it get too intimate between them. It hurt Kyungsoo to know how that must be hurting him. 

But it had to be done. He knew he'd hurt other people before. He didn't want Baekhyun to suffer the same fate. It was fine if he hurt him a little now to save him from experiencing the pain that he'd eventually feel. It was better this way.

…

Their first party was a Valentine's Day party hosted by a couple of seniors who lived off campus. Baekhyun had been all too excited to get all dressed up and go out. The others just couldn't say no to that face. Even when he came over to them holding makeup and accessories.

Kyungsoo only accepted the cupid headband because he couldn't trust himself in such close proximity with Baekhyun if he did his makeup. Thankfully, Baekhyun let him off the hook easily. Jongdae and Chanyeol weren't so lucky. Each with their eyes fully lined and covered with different shades of red.

After making several promises with the warden to make it back before the curfew they finally made their way out. The house the party was hosted in already looked cramped with people stepped in. There were loud romantic pop songs playing in the background as people mingled with each other. There was a sea of red of people who'd all followed the dress code. Kyungsoo felt a bit out of theme with his maroon shirt that didn't even qualify as a proper red.

He felt Chanyeol pulling him and pointing at two guys in a corner, making out. "See I told you those two were shagging!" Kyungsoo recognised them as the two Chinese transfer students who looked back at them having heard Chanyeol's loud declaration, looking with horrid expressions.

Kyungsoo pulled his friend in the opposite direction before he could embarrass him further. He sat both of them down on a spare sofa and grabbed drinks for both of them. They'd lost Baekhyun and Jongdae in the massive crowd. It wasn't until almost half an hour later when both of them had gone through their drinks that they noticed the other two.

They'd taken over the makeshift dance floor. Both just as horrible as each other at dancing but kept on as the crowd cheered them on. Soon, more people joined them. He saw Chanyeol's expression turn dark as an unknown guy snaked an arm around Jongdae's waist, getting into his personal space.

Kyungsoo had suspected that Chanyeol had a thing for Jongdae but he couldn't be more sure at that moment. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Hey, you okay." He asked.

"Yeah." Chanyeol turned to him before getting up, "I'll go get us some more drinks." He said before disappearing.

He felt bad for his friend. Jongdae was carefree, giving his affection away to anyone who asked. He was known never to be exclusive. It was best for Chanyeol not to get too attached and expect more than what he could get.

Kyungsoo decided to give his friend some space and headed in the opposite direction. He ended up in the kitchen which was full of people pouring themselves drinks and getting snacks for themselves. Kyungsoo found a bottle of what looked like beer and used a bottle opener to open it. Just as he was about to take a sip he heard someone call for him.

"Kyungsoo! There you are!" Baekhyun came into view, squeezing past the crowd to get to him, "You missed all the fun." He was glowing with excitement, his eyes lit up and bright and there was skip in his step. He looked beautiful.

Baekhyun noticed him staring. Immediately going shy at having so much attention on him. "What are you drinking?" He asked timidly, gesturing at the bottle that Kyungsoo was holding.

"You want to try?" Kyungsoo tipped the bottle towards him and instead of taking it from his hands Baekhyun let him pour the drink in his mouth.

He smacked his lips when he was done drinking, some of the beer spilling onto his shirt before Kyungsoo pulled the bottle away, "I've had worse." He said, doing a bad job of trying wipe his shirt. Kyungsoo must be be whipped because even in his unkempt state Baekhyun looked absolutely breathtaking to him.

"Kyungsoo," he had to tear his eyes away from Baekhyun's lips to meet his eyes, "You're staring." He said, suddenly turning serious.

Kyungsoo couldn't even deny it, "Yeah." He was suddenly feeling breathless. It seemed like the air between them had gotten thicker and the distance between them grew smaller.

It was Baekhyun who closed the distance with his lashes fluttering against his cheeks as he met Kyungsoo's lips with his own. Kyungsoo found his lips responding on their own accord. For just a second he could forget about any consequences and let himself enjoy the warmth of Baekhyun's kisses. Baekhyun's body drew closer as he put a hand on the counter behind Kyungsoo to balance himself.

Kyungsoo could cling on to those shoulders, leaning closer to deepen the kiss before reality hit him. "Baek, we can't---" He tried to mumble in between.

Baekhyun immediately paused, looking at him with confused eyes, "I can tell that you want to. So I don't understand why we can't?"

"I'm not good at any of this. My past relationship---" 

"Didn't go too well." Baekhyun finished got him, "Chanyeol may have told me about it." He looked a little sheepish, "But I still think we should give this a try. I really like you, Kyungsoo. I have liked you for some time now. And I really want this." Baekhyun took his hand in his own, "It would suck if didn't even give this a chance."

"You're right. It would." Kyungsoo was tired of fighting his feelings. Tired of thinking of the what ifs. He couldn't let go of the past but he could start over with this beautiful man in his arms. He let himself be pulled in for a kiss again. With Baekhyun's soft lips against his and sweetness of his mouth it was easy to forget all his worries. "For the record." Kyungsoo backed up a little to look the other in the eyes, "I like you too. A lot, in fact." 

Baekhyun chuckled, "I know, you idiot." He pressed a kiss against his forehead, "I've probably known before you even realised."

Kyungsoo frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Baekhyun laughed, "Did you really think I wouldn't catch you staring at me all the time? Even when you were allegedly mad at me." He swooped in for another chaste kiss, "You're really cute when try to get mad, by the way. Just putting it out there."

"I'm not cute." Kyungsoo made a face. Suddenly remembering the stupid cupid headband he was still wearing. He was really whipped for this man wasn't he.

x

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached this then thank you for reading,, also I may or may not have a chanchen sequel planned for this so do look out for that~~


End file.
